


Lock Me Up

by vegetare



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, alpha!Dick/omega!Tim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetare/pseuds/vegetare
Summary: Tim是个古怪的omega，他有结恐惧症。然后他们猝不及防地撞上了Tim的发情期。





	Lock Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕且猎奇，满足一哈自己奇怪的黄暴脑洞。

　  
　　事情麻烦了。  
　　他们一路从门边纠缠着滚到床上，最冷静克制的罗宾现在完全失去了耐心，挂在他的alpha身上急切地想要一个吻，或者更多，Dick掐着他的腰把他扔到床上去，Tim似乎有一瞬间为自己的位移迷惑不解，但紧接着他只是带着那种迷糊又愉悦的微笑，邪恶地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　他们身上都不剩几块布料，Tim知道自己完全进入发情期了，而在这种时候鬼使神差地他仅剩的一点大脑响起了警报，他现在有麻烦了。  
　　他们刚搞到一起没多久，上床的机会屈指可数，各自的团队和任务又让他们整整半个月没能碰面，现在他们一重聚就迎面撞上了发情期。  
　　Tim耻于承认但是和队友一起飞回哥谭的路上他就开始不太好了，他在座位上焦躁地抖着腿啃着手指，控制自己的信息素不要塞满密闭的机舱像个饥渴的小婊子，但他阻止不了他的脑子回放他的Alpha是如何占有他，如何撑开他让他恐惧又兴奋地啜泣恳求。  
　　一系列狗血闹剧之后，他们终于搞清楚对方都想搞自己，那还是在Tim自己团队的基地里，他的队友们还在外面战战兢兢，害怕带着怒火冲进控制室解决“家庭纠纷”的两只蝙蝠会捅死对方，甚至红罗宾一个冲动就要带着他们的基地一起同归于尽了。  
　　而控制室里的Tim只是一团糟，他仰面躺在控制台上，脑子里还能留意的只有在他屁股里进出的那根老二，omega的本能让他湿透了，粘嗒嗒的液体随着每次交合流下他的腿跟。他仅剩的神智只能让他将呻吟都闷在喉咙里，而这随着纠缠的下流的吻变得困难了。  
　　反正他的队友都不是普通人类，他们肯定已经知道了，知道他们冷静克制的领队怎么在门的另一边和他的哥哥搞在一起。  
　　他的alpha为他的走神而咬上他的脖颈，犬齿陷进腺体里，尖锐的疼痛和等量的快感让他一瞬间像被扔上岸的鱼，而Dick就这么紧紧地将他禁锢住，压制住他颤抖的因快感而近乎痉挛的肢体，凶狠地操着他。  
　　这他妈的就像发情的犬科动物交配而这比他最荒唐的春梦还要刺激。  
　　然后就是问题所在了。突如其来的恐慌席卷了他，他作为一个omega有点毛病。  
　　他想要说什么，但到达高潮的快感冲散了他的话语，他觉得自己要死了而他愿意再死一次。  
　　等他终于回过神来清理了现场，他才回想起来那一瞬间的恐慌。他害怕被结锁住。作为一个omega，他居然害怕被结锁住。不是畏惧疼痛或别的什么，就只是想到被结锁住被alpha的精液灌满，就让他惊恐。  
　　“我们还不至于那么胡闹Timmy。”他们从基地落荒而逃回到Tim的安全屋，Dick听完后有些好笑，“我们还不至于在那种地方搞个几个小时。”  
　　“我知道！”Tim气急败坏红了脸，他现在还一身都是性爱后的味道，“我就只是……我不知道，就像有人害怕老鼠有人恐高有什么道理吗！我不知道为什么就只是觉得惊恐好吗？！”  
　　Dick用一个亲吻安抚了他，然后他们又搞了一次，Dick温柔地操他并且保证他不喜欢的话绝不会在他体内成结，而Tim跨坐在他的alpha身上，扭动着腰亲吻着他长久渴望的完美躯体。  
　　Tim知道自己有毛病，但是既然他的alpha没意见那就随便吧。恋爱使人戴上十米滤镜，于是Dick居然还觉得这挺可爱的，尤其是他在成结之前退出来然后Tim坚持给他补偿时。Tim卖力地试图把他成结的老二含得更深，濡湿的有些红肿的嘴唇吮吸着他的阴茎，从根部舔到龟头，湿漉漉的睫毛下蓝眼睛乖顺又带着隐隐的畏惧，刺激着alpha蠢蠢欲动的施虐欲。  
　　但现在事情失去控制了，发情期没人管得住自己的老二，没有人。半个月的分别中他们都忙得昏天黑地，忙里偷闲的联系都花在期待重聚时搞个爽，现在就是恋爱掉智商的报应了。  
　　Dick也反应过来了。于是有那么一会儿他们坐在床上面面相觑。  
　　“我感觉我们就像是准备了烛光晚餐，结果突然发现没有关煤气。”Dick说道。  
　　Tim想打死他，从罗宾时期就开始有人建议他嘴上装个拉链，他真的应该早点考虑这回事。  
　　但是显然太晚了。“那么我准备好殉情了。你到底要不要操我？”

　　  
　　“你应该戴个项圈，看看你。”他的alpha在他耳边低语着，灼热的呼吸洒在他跳动的动脉上，“你该照照镜子。”  
　　他知道自己现在什么样子。到处都湿漉漉的而且一团糟，头发粘在脸颊上，皮肤滚烫泛红，驯服地趴低腰去迎合那根又硬又烫的老二。他的阴茎滴着水随着被操的节奏抖动着渴望一点怜悯的触碰，但他的alpha不允许，Dick没有禁锢他的手，但当他抚慰自己而遭到低沉的呵斥时他忍不住呻吟出声。  
　　他从来不知道Dick有这样的一面。或许他知道，他曾经以为他是更像蝙蝠侠的那一个，而当他第一次看到夜翼用蝙蝠侠的方式恐吓罪犯，那天夜里他的梦境变得光怪陆离，令他心烦意乱。  
　　现在他的alpha只要一句呵斥就让他乖乖地放好他的手，即使随着每一次抽插传来的快感让他越来越难以承受，他也只能抓紧身下的床单。  
　　“你就像只掉进水里的小狗。”Dick掐着Tim的腰将他拖起来，强壮的手臂从他胸前环过将他固定住，另一只手终于大发慈悲地抚弄着他被冷落的阴茎，长着茧的手掌将他包裹住时Tim差点要发出抽泣。  
　　“闭嘴Dick……”他上气不接下气，他还想抗议更多但这个姿势让他被进入得更深，让他止不住颤抖，像只掉进水里的小狗。  
　　“你不准嘘我，Timmy。”Dick咬了一下他的脖子，紧接着给他大腿上一巴掌，”做个乖乖的好omega。“  
　　在疼痛和羞耻中他颤抖着高潮了，更多粘嗒嗒的液体涌出浇湿操到他深处的阴茎，他没留意到自己射了，直到他的alpha将手指伸进他的嘴里。他意识模糊地意识到自己刚刚射过又讨好地舔着alpha的手指，发出被满足的叹息却又不安分地用牙轻轻啃咬着。  
　　这是挑衅而他马上就得到了回应。Dick扣着他的腰把他捞起来，好像Tim还是能坐上他膝盖的男孩那样轻而易举地翻了个身，刚刚高潮过的后穴在这样激烈的动作中咬紧了alpha的老二，挤出更多湿滑的液体预备着被打得更开。  
　　omega的身体已经准备好了，Tim知道发情期让他的生殖腔准备好了被打开，只等着alpha的阴茎操进去敲开宫口，在那里成结然后将种子灌进去。难以抵抗的渴望在身体深处骚动着，本能驱使着他张开腿，把他那双总是被人称赞的腿缠到alpha的腰上去，夹紧他把他拉得更近，但同样难以抵抗的恐惧却驱使着他不安地扭动着，让他在Dick开始凶狠地操他时用雾气迷蒙的眼睛去索吻。  
　　“我会听话……我不会逃跑……”急促喘息着的omega搂紧Dick的肩膀，亲吻着他的嘴唇，“打开我……不要……”  
　　回应他的是一个漫长的凶狠的吻，他已经被彻底打开了，宫口狭窄的甬道一次次被大力撞击着，汹涌的快感混合着变本加厉的恐慌。  
　　“求你求你我会乖乖接受无论什么……”omega支离破碎地请求着，同时却更加热情地吸着打开他的阴茎，“射在里面灌满我……请不要锁住我求你……”  
　　Dick为他擦去溢出眼角的眼泪，抚摸着他的脸颊，同时更加凶狠地操到他最深处。  
　　“不，Timmy。”  
　　alpha在他体内成结了。狭窄的宫口被撑开卡住，一股股精液灌进去。Tim不再能分辨什么感觉，他只能听见自己拉长的呻吟和濒死般的剧烈喘息，海啸般的快感和恐惧仿佛烧断了所有神经。只有他能怀抱中的灼热的身体，和低沉的温柔的耳语，像是世界只剩下这些。  
　　---  
　　发情期过去而两个人都清醒了，Dick表现得有些愧疚和惴惴不安，并且Tim一直在审视着他。  
　　“你说想给我戴个项圈，”Tim盯着他眼睛都不眨，Dick忍不住留意到Tim现在闻起来全身都是他的味道，“你是认真的吗？”  
　　“不不不那只是——”Dick忙不迭地解释，却因为突然意识到什么而卡壳。“我不会做任何你不喜欢的事。”  
　　“那就算了。”Tim翻了个白眼去够衣服。  
　　“那如果我是呢？”  
　　


End file.
